Fancy
Plot Polar DJ notice that Storm give his soul to NightMare Jr..Of course, he didn't fill right about Storm doing that so he try to tell the Gods what's going on. Will Storm get his soul back? Will Polar DJ try to tell what happen? Wii the Gods fight again or stay? Character *Polar DJ *Storm *Earl Grey *Guard 1 *Guard 2 (Which is a wolf with wing) *Jack *Mike *Brittany *Miley *Tie *NightMare Jr. Story (Show the God sleeping in their bed in different room. All of their guard are in their our home with their family and all. NightMare Jr. came down Earth for fun without NightMare. He run around fast here to there and do this and that, but didn't give anyone nightmare, yet. Meanwhile, Polar DJ was walking around into people house, not to stole thing! But to see how people live their life. While Polar DJ was in someone kitchen, he saw the bill on the counter. He climb to see the bill. He look at them and saw the cost.) Polar DJ: (Carry bill) Is this what human are living? (A kid walk up in to the kitchen and turn on the light. It was Storm. He was wearing a t-shirt and short. He's eye was sleepy and his hair was a little bit mess up. He look at Polar DJ and Polar DJ look back at Storm in surprise that he has been spotted.) Storm: Why are you in my group house, bra? Polar DJ: ... Storm: Every time I talk to an animal, of course...they don't talk. (Storm look at the bill that's in Polar DJ paw) Storm: What are you doing with my group bill, bra? Polar DJ: ...(Look at the bill in his paw, then look at Storm) Storm: (Thinking) Is this a dream because polar bear would not wear short and a vet. (Storm took the bill from Polar DJ paw and put them and the counter. Polar DJ look at Storm in Storm. He was shock. He came close to Storm and slap him in the face.) Storm: Da fuck (Polar DJ touch his hair.) Polar DJ: (Thinking) Is this what human feel? Storm: Ok little bro, you need to get out of here. (Storm carry Polar DJ. He walk to the front door, open the door, and put polar DJ outside of the cold. Then he close the door behind Polar DJ.) Storm: Why would a bear wear short and vet, also ban? (Storm go back to the kitchen and look at the bill that was on the counter, he walk over to it and saw the high bill. He hold the bill and sigh.) Storm: (Sigh) Life will never change, huh? NightMare Jr.: You're right. (Storm heard someone behind him, he slowly turn and saw NightMare Jr., Storm was in shock and didn't know what to do.) Storm: Please don't hurt me. NightMare Jr.: W-w-w-why would I-I-I-I-I-I-I do that? Storm: ...Because you are NightMare Jr. and give people nightmare! NightMare Jr.: O-o-o-o-oh, come on. I'm nice, too. Storm: ... (NightMare Jr. see the bill on Storm hand.) NightMare: I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I see that you have a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a bill. Storm: Yea, the team are trying to get job and it's hard because WE JUST MOVE FROM FUCKING CANADA TO THE FUCKING USA! One of the group: STORM, CLAM YOUR TITES! NightMare Jr.: Well, I can change your life. Storm: You...can? NightMare Jr.: Yes, I can change everything about you. Storm: Well, I always want to know what does it feel like to be...fancy. NightMare Jr.: Then you have made your chose. Yes or No? Storm: I made my chose. Yes. NightMare Jr.: Ok then. (Pull out a paper for their deal) I know this might by the sad part, but if you want to know how does it feel to be fancy, you need to sell your soul to me. Storm: Oh my... (NightMare Jr. snap his finger and a pen appear. Storm grab the pen and write his name on the paper.) NightMare Jr.: Y-y-y-y-y-you made a great chose, my friend. Now, go to bed. It's 12:00 o'clock. In the morning, you will be your surprise. Storm: I better. (NightMare Jr. disapper in thin air. Storm go out the kitchen and go to his room. He jump in his bed and sleep. Polar DJ was looking at the window and he saw and heard everything that Storm and NightMare Jr. was making a deal out of. He now get on the ground.) Polar DJ: I have to see tomorrow what will happen. I have to somehow get it so I can see how much change. (Polar DJ saw a window that wasn't close. So, he walk up and try to fly with his tail) Polar DJ: (Look at the reader/viewer) OK, yes. I know. I can fly with my tail. So, who can fly with their tail? Tail from any Sonic game. Of course, he has two tail. Normal (Laugh) (Polar DJ got in the house and walk around) Polar DJ: So, where should I sleep? (Polar DJ saw a big chair that seen it was never been use.) Polar DJ: I find my answer. (He fly to the chair and land on it. He then look around just in case, then sleep.) THE NEXT MORNING... (Show with Polar DJ up screen and show him waking up. He then roar, but luckily, no one heard. He look around and all he saw was gold, sliver, and anything...fancy!) Polar DJ: Well, that's nice. But I need to get that soul and being it back to him. And the house should be back to normal. (Take out his tablet and use the camera app.) (He walk around the place and go here and there or there and here. He took picture and then heard someone coming to the room. He hide behind the chair that was sliver and soft. He peek and saw Storm with Earl Grey holding their tea and sit on the chair near by the fireplace.) Storm: Oh Earl Grey, it's such so nice to meet you. I thought we can talk and laugh what come up in our mind. Earl Grey: Indeed, young Storm. I have made making friends such as Marley-San, the goddesses, and the rest of the evil that...really...doesn't do much, now. Storm: Such nice to have friend on your side. (Drink his tea) Polar DJ: Da Fuck. I better get out of here and think of a plan. (He fly fast without no one noticing. He saw a big door that was in front of him.) Fuck, um. (He look back to make sure that Storm and Earl Grey was still talking. then he look back to the door and just kick the door and it fall down. Polar DJ run and Storm and Earl Grey look at the door that fell. Polar DJ saw alt of room that was in the hall way, but he didn't see any exit.) Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! I have no time for this. (He jump really high which leave a spot on their roofs, and then fly with his tail.) OK, now to go tell the Gods about his soul. (Polar DJ fly up to the cloud and walk on them. Of course, he can cloud walk on cloud is because he can fly. If anyone can fly, they can walk on cloud.) Polar DJ: (Looking at the narrator) Off Topic, bitch. (Right, Right. Sorry) Polar DJ: You better. (Walk up to the golden gate, but was stop by guards.) Oh, for fuck sake. Guard 1#: No animal allow in without a golden paw over his or her head. Polar DJ: Oh come on! I need to tell them something, BAD! Guard 2# (Wolf): Oh well then. Polar DJ: COME ON! A BOY IN A HOOD TOOK A BOY SOUL! Guard 1#: Wait! A boy in a hood? Guard 2#: Was he a cat? Polar DJ: Yea... (The both guard look at each other and ask one question) Guard 1#: Did this boy had a...bowtie? Polar DJ: Yea. Guard 2#: Oh my GOD! WE NEED TO TELL THE GODS! Guard 1#: (To Polar DJ) Little bro, if you didn't tell us about this news, we would be fucking screw as shit. Please, enter that golden gate. Polar DJ: Thank god. (As the golden gate open, he walk in and saw everything that he never saw before. Angel, guard, colorful water, wings, gold, kids, family, huge kingdom he saw. Of course, he take out his tablet and took a lot picture. Then he stop at the huge castle. He took a picture again, then walk in. He saw women with wings, men at a big bar, drinking and having fun. Guard fooling around and laughing. He also saw class with student looking at their teacher and being nice, also being funny. Fountain using colorful color. Nice foods and nice clothing. He took a lot of picture and felt like he was in heaven.) Polar DJ: This is awesome. I never got to be up here before. Why didn't anyone tell me about this place? Ok, focus. You need to find the gods. But where? (He look around the place and he thought he was lost.) Polar DJ: I need help. (A noise was coming from the west hallway. There was a woman with Tie, trying to work on his voice.) Woman: Ok, Tie. Let's try again. I was made by the Gods. Tie: ...I-I-I-I-I-I-I was m-m-made by t-t-t-t-t-the g-g-gods. Woman: Good god, Tie. I can tell the Gods that you are doing a great job. Ok, see you next time. (He walk off and was going to one of the Gods rooms. Polar DJ follow her. When she open the door, she walk up to Mike who was reading, give him Tie process, and leave. Polar DJ walk in.) Polar DJ: Um...hi. Mike: (Look at him) Oh hello. Are you new? Polar DJ: If you are talking about new to this place, then yes. But a member, I wish. Mike: Well, I'm guessing your name is Polar DJ? Polar DJ: How did you know my name? Mike: Remember that Halloween party? You were the DJ. Polar DJ: Really?! I didn't see you there. But you weren't attack the people, right? Mike: Yea, I notice that you animal had hard time. I was surprise that the Freddy's Fazbear crew was there. Were you? Polar DJ: I thought they were going to kill someone or some animal. But it turn out that they were visit to the party. Awesome, doesn't you think? Mike: Yea, but AFigureRock didn't have an ideas for an episode. So, she made one fast. Also, weren't you that polar bear that was the dj? Polar DJ: Yea, that's why my name is Polar DJ. Wait, we hold talking and I was here for giving you the news, bad news. Mike: Oh great. Well, what is it? Polar DJ: A poor kids soul was take by another little kids that half cat and has a bowtie which I don't know why, but he look so...(He look at Mike face which was in shock) Bro, are you ok? Mike: (Turn around, call someone to get in his room) Um...Tie. Can you come in my room, please? Thank you. LATER... Jack: NightMare Jr. what? Mike: He stole a kid soul. Polar DJ, do you know who is this kid is? Polar DJ: What I heard was Storm, that's his name. And he wonder what does it feel like to be fancy. Brittany: That kid is stupid. Miley: stupid then dumb. Polar DJ: ...(To Jack and Mike) Are they ok? Jack and Mike: Nope. Rapie and Lightning aren't back, yet. Polar DJ: What happen? Mike: They both went to a place that they can destroy and have fun. Brittany and Miley are bored. Polar DJ: What about the other two male? Mike: They're here. They just messing around in the train room. Last time I went there, it was fill of rocks and bolts and I had to be careful. Jack: But anyway, we need to give that soul to Storm at the end of sunset. Polar DJ: Why sunset? Jack: That's when we send everyone home. Polar DJ: Um...ok. So, where is this 'Tie?' Mike: He's behind you. (Polar DJ turn around and saw Tie.) Polar DJ: Oh. So, how do we get his soul back? Mike: We have to go to another planet since that's where the soul is. Brittany: Polar DJ, you need to be careful. We are letting you go out there while Tie is with you. Polar DJ: And you guys are not coming? Miley: The kingdom need a watcher which is us, Polar DJ. We are kids, but we know we can't give up. Look around you. Polar DJ: Ok, ok. I get it. How do Tie and me get up there? Jack: Easy. We can throw you and Tie can catch you. Polar DJ: Wait, what?! (Jack grab Polar DJ tail and throw him far. Polar DJ scream in fear.) Mike: Tie, fetch him and go to that nightmare planet. (Tie flew off and catch Polar DJ.) Polar DJ: Dude, your god need to calm. LATER WHEN THEY GOT ON THE PLANET... Polar DJ: (Breathing) OH MY GOSH, THAT WAS THE WORSE RIDE I EVER WENT! Tie: ... Polar DJ: What? You got nothing to say? Tie: (Shake his head 'Yes') ... Polar DJ: Ok then. So, where is that dude? (Tie point to NightMare Jr. holding Storm soul, but Tie didn't say a word.) Polar DJ: Dude, that pointing at people, that's mean and rude. (Look at where he was pointing) Oh, sorry dude. I didn't know you were pointing at him. (NightMare Jr. saw both of them and ran away.) Polar DJ: Fuck. We have to chase after him. Ok? Tie: ... Polar DJ: ...I'm guessing that's a yes. (They both run around to find NightMare Jr.) Polar DJ: God, we will never get to find him. 3 HOUR LATER... Polar DJ: IT BEEN 3 FUCKING HOUR AND I LOST NIGHTMARE FUCKER AND TIE. WHERE ARE THEY BOTH?! (Tie tap Polar DJ on the shoulder. When he turn around, he saw Tie with Storm soul.) Polar DJ: How did you got his soul? Tie: ... Polar DJ: Never mind. Let's go back to that kid. LATER ON... (Polar DJ have Storm soul and was going to his house. He go though the roof that had a hole that he went though. He saw Storm in his room. The door was a little crank. Storm was show with tear in his eyes. Polar DJ walk up to him. Storm saw him.) Storm: What do you want? (Polar DJ show him his soul.) Storm: Is that my soul? (Polar DJ shake his head 'yes.' Storm eyes wide and start to cry in joy, then hug Polar DJ. Polar DJ smile. He put the soul in Storm. The next morning, Gods saw Storm sleeping then get up and saw that everything was normal. Polar DJ was looking around and leave with a smile) The End! Category:Episodes Category:Long Episode